mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity Investigates!/Gallery
Prologue Ponet and Golden Harvest walking past the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png|It's a beautiful day in Canterlot. Inside the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png Rarity levitating mannequins S5E15.png|"Oh, Sassy Saddles, don't you just love..." Rarity showing Sassy the new costumes S5E15.png|"...my new Femme Mystique Chic line of gowns?" Rarity placing the mannequins S5E15.png A dress inspired by Shadow Spade's adventures S5E15.png Shadow Spade costume S5E15.png Rarity "...and suspense..." S5E15.png Rarity "...and, best of all..." S5E15.png Rarity "fabulous costumes!" S5E15.png Sassy "They're perfect!" S5E15.png|"They're perfect!" Sassy "What are you doing?" S5E15.png|"What are you doing?" Rarity making minor adjustments S5E15.png Rarity blows dust from the costume S5E15.png Rarity moves the mannequin stand S5E15.png|It just needs to be placed..perfectly. Rarity adjusts the hat S5E15.png|And the finishing touches. Rarity "Now it's perfect" S5E15.png|"Now it's perfect." Rainbow Dash about to enter the boutique S5E15.png Rainbow Dash opens the door S5E15.png Rainbow "how's it" S5E15.png Canterlot Carousel got messy S5E15.png|Rainbow Dash! You just made a mess of the boutique! Rainbow "My bad" S5E15.png|"My bad!" In the Canterlot Carousel Rainbow puts the mannequin back at its place S5E15.png Rainbow pushes dust from mannequin S5E15.png Sassy fixes one of the dress and levitates fabric S5E15.png Sassy walks away; Rarity adjusts the hat S5E15.png Rainbow explains why she's in Canterlot; Rarity continues adjusting hat S5E15.png Sassy levitates a piece of fabric S5E15.png|Wow! That's a lot of writer credits! Sassy lays down one of the fabric pieces on counter S5E15.png Sassy levitates the piece of fabric S5E15.png Rarity "Rainbow Dash is here to fly with them" S5E15.png|"Rainbw Dash is here to fly with them!" Rainbow "kind of exciting" S5E15.png|"Yeah, it's kind of exciting." Rainbow "Technically, I'm not flying" S5E15.png|"But technically, I'm not flying..." Rainbow "in case a Wonderbolt can't perform" S5E15.png|"...I'm just there in case a Wonderbolt can't perform." Rarity "don't be so modest" S5E15.png|"Don't be so modest." Rarity "you were the one chosen" S5E15.png Rainbow "It is pretty sweet" S5E15.png Rainbow "And I do get to stay in the castle" S5E15.png Rainbow "hang out with the Wonderbolts" S5E15.png Rainbow "and eat awesome food at the dinner tonight" S5E15.png Rainbow just thought of something S5E15.png Rainbow "Speaking of the dinner" S5E15.png Rainbow asks if Rarity is coming S5E15.png Rarity "Heavens, yes!" S5E15.png Rarity looks at one of the mannequins S5E15.png Rarity puts her head between front legs of a mannequin S5E15.png Rarity looks at Shadow Spade costume S5E15.png Rarity levitates hat onto her head S5E15.png Rarity wears a hat S5E15.png Rarity being fabulous while wearing a hat S5E15.png Rainbow "See ya tonight!" S5E15.png|"See ya tonight!" Door closes S5E15.png Sassy makes sure the mannequins don't fall again S5E15.png Rarity and Sassy relieved S5E15.png Rarity and Sassy surprised by door opening S5E15.png Rarity and Sassy sees mannequins fall again S5E15.png Rarity looking angry S5E15.png Rarity looking happy S5E15.png Rarity levitates package given by mailpony S5E15.png Rarity levitates crumpled papers out from the package S5E15.png Rarity looks into the package S5E15.png Rarity sees something S5E15.png Rarity "Oh, my" S5E15.png Rarity levitates hoof-polished rhinestones S5E15.png Mailpony levitating clipboard; doesn't have time to redo Rarity's order.png Rarity about to do something S5E15.png Rarity touches her mane S5E15.png Rarity charms the mailpony S5E15.png Mailpony blushes S5E15.png A carriage with boxes S5E15.png Rarity voices her appreciation S5E15.png Rarity touches the mailpony's collar S5E15.png|Have I ever told you that I love a stallion in uniform? Rarity "I would be eternally grateful" S5E15.png Rarity staring S5E15.png Mailpony "for you, Rarity" S5E15.png Rarity looks at mailpony walking down stairs S5E15.png Door closed S5E15.png Sassy "you could sweet-talk a filly out of candy!" S5E15.png Rarity "it was nothing" S5E15.png Sassy fixes Shadow Spade costume collar S5E15.png Rarity "you simply must help me pick out" S5E15.png Rarity points her hoof S5E15.png Sassy nods S5E15.png Dinner / Meeting Wind Rider Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wonderbolts having a conversation S5E15.png Wonderbolts queue up to get their plates S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow together S5E15.png Rarity flips her hair S5E15.png Rainbow "Let's grab some grub!" S5E15.png|"Let's grab some grub!" Rarity sees Rainbow fly off S5E15.png Rarity walks S5E15.png Wind Rider approaches the food tables S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow with their own plates S5E15.png Rarity smells something S5E15.png Rarity sniffing S5E15.png Rarity mm S5E15.png Rarity "is that Juniper Phoenix I smell?" S5E15.png Rainbow "No, it's broccoli!" S5E15.png Rainbow eats some broccoli S5E15.png|Rainbow actually likes broccoli?! D:< Rarity looking S5E15.png Rarity hears Wind Rider's voice S5E15.png Wind Rider "one of my favorite stallion colognes" S5E15.png Rarity "mine as well" S5E15.png Rarity "the barest hint of floral notes and"; Rainbow shocked S5E15.png Rainbow "Don't you know who this is?" S5E15.png Rarity smiling; Rainbow smiling with stars in her eyes S5E15.png Wind Rider smiling S5E15.png Rarity "A gentlepony with fabulous taste in colognes and scarves?" S5E15.png Rainbow waves her arms S5E15.png Rainbow "It's Wind Rider!" S5E15.png|"It's Wind Rider!" Rarity talks; Rainbow facehoof S5E15.png Rainbow "You didn't let me finish!" S5E15.png Rainbow "He's a living legend" S5E15.png Rainbow holds Wind Rider's wing S5E15.png|Spoiler alert: they're both the exact same color. Wind Rider "that was a long time ago" S5E15.png Wind Rider talks; Rainbow in glee S5E15.png Spitfire and Misty Fly chimes in S5E15.png Spitfire "She just might beat your record" S5E15.png Rainbow "I'm nowhere near as good as you" S5E15.png Rainbow "I don't have the endurance to go long distances" S5E15.png Rainbow hears Spitfire S5E15.png Spitfire "and you'll be beating records in no time" S5E15.png Wind Rider gives a heh-heh S5E15.png Wind Rider "Well, it's nice to meet you fillies" S5E15.png|"Dash, is it? How fitting, given to what's about to happen to her dreams..." Rainbow "Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir" S5E15.png Rainbow excited S5E15.png Rainbow "I can't believe I just met" S5E15.png Misty Fly "to take the spot of honor" S5E15.png Spitfire and Misty Fly with their wings opened S5E15.png Rainbow "Really?!" S5E15.png Rainbow "That's incredible!" S5E15.png Rainbow looks at Wind Rider S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Rainbow feeling disappointed S5E15.png Rainbow "Practice tomorrow is gonna be so boring" S5E15.png Rarity "I don't suppose I could keep you company" S5E15.png Rainbow "You could!" S5E15.png Rainbow hugs Rarity; accidentally spills drink onto Rarity's dress S5E15.png Rarity's dress got spilled onto S5E15.png The cup on Rarity's dress S5E15.png Rainbow "Lemme help you clean that up" S5E15.png|Actually, that doesn't look too bad. Rainbow almost about to spit onto her hoof S5E15.png|Rainbow, that's disgusting! Rainbow stops from spitting S5E15.png Rarity "it's almost impossible to get stains out of silk" S5E15.png Rarity brings a box in S5E15.png Rarity changes to a different dress S5E15.png Rainbow sees Rarity walking away S5E15.png Rainbow confused S5E15.png|How does she change clothes so fast? Rarity says the dinner was absolutely divine S5E15.png Rarity "Those rooms have the best view of Canterlot!" S5E15.png Spitfire wants to get some shut-eye S5E15.png Rainbow "See you tomorrow" S5E15.png Rarity "Good night!" S5E15.png At the Wonderbolts' aerial display The Sun S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts fly S5E15.png Rainbow watching aerial display; Rarity rubbing some lotion S5E15.png RD "I don't know who I'd be talking to right now" S5E15.png Rarity boops Rainbow Dash S5E15.png|Boop! Rainbow's nose get put on some lotion S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow smiling S5E15.png Soarin chimes in S5E15.png Soarin informing Rainbow of Spitfire's apparent situation S5E15.png Rainbow hopes Spitfire's mom is okay S5E15.png Soarin points at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow hears Soarin S5E15.png Rainbow big pupils S5E15.png|Staring up at The Wonderbolts in awe. Soarin yes S5E15.png Rainbow salutes S5E15.png Rainbow flies up excited S5E15.png Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png RD "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" S5E15.png Rainbow does a little dance S5E15.png Rainbow continues dancing S5E15.png Rainbow waving her front legs S5E15.png|Rainbow Dash is doing it again. -_- Soarin tries to call Rainbow Dash S5E15.png Rarity shushes Soarin S5E15.png Rarity "Let her have this, darling" S5E15.png Rarity is looking S5E15.png Rarity is looking while the background changes S5E15.png Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png Rainbow and Wind Rider flying together S5E15.png Rainbow waves at Rarity S5E15.png Wind Rider keeps up with Rainbow S5E15.png Rarity waving S5E15.png Rarity greets Stormy Flare S5E15.png Stormy Flare sits down with Rarity S5E15.png Stormy "My daughter's a Wonderbolt" S5E15.png Stormy doesn't see Spitfire S5E15.png Rarity "Ooh, you're Spitfire's mum" S5E15.png Rarity thinks about it S5E15.png Rarity "But I thought you were sick" S5E15.png Stormy Flare confused S5E15.png Rarity explains the situation S5E15.png Stormy "I didn't send a note" S5E15.png Rarity looking suspicious S5E15.png Soarin sees Stormy Flare S5E15.png Soarin and other Wonderbolts see Stormy Flare S5E15.png Stormy "But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note" S5E15.png Rarity "Could somepony have sent Spitfire a fake note?" S5E15.png Misty Fly "Who would do such a thing?" S5E15.png Soarin "Somepony who wanted her out of the show" S5E15.png Soarin and Misty Fly sees Rainbow S5E15.png Wind Rider "so they could take her spot" S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rarity and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Rarity shocked S5E15.png Rainbow Dash is accused Rainbow "Me?" S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png Blaze "I did see you and Spitfire leave the dinner together" S5E15.png RD "We were room neighbors in the castle!" S5E15.png Misty "you'd do anything to fly with Wind Rider" S5E15.png Rainbow "but I didn't mean anything" S5E15.png Soarin "told me she had to go see her mom at around midnight" S5E15.png Rainbow "I was asleep at midnight" S5E15.png Rainbow's dream S5E15.png Fantasy of Rainbow flying with Wind Rider S5E15.png Rainbow taking a picture of Wind Rider S5E15.png Rainbow realizes something S5E15.png Rainbow "Never mind" S5E15.png Rainbow facehoof S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin "if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance" S5E15.png Soarin "then you can still fly with us" S5E15.png Soarin tells Misty Fly and Blaze to find Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin "if you sent that letter" S5E15.png Soarin "the bylaws are clear" S5E15.png Soarin "but to ban you from the Wonderbolts forever" S5E15.png Rainbow "I understand" S5E15.png Rainbow "I didn't send a letter that I didn't send?" S5E15.png Silhouette of Rarity S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity the detective S5E15.png|''Where in the world is Carmen Rarityego?'' Rarity "faster than my costume change!" S5E15.png Rainbow "what's with the getup?" S5E15.png Rarity tries to channel Shadow Spade S5E15.png Rainbow rolls her eyes S5E15.png Rarity "is to find out whoever did" S5E15.png Rarity's raised hoof S5E15.png Rarity "the scene of the crime!" S5E15.png Pillar transition S5E15.png Investigation: Spitfire's room Screen turns black and white; Rarity walking and Rainbow flying S5E15.png Another pillar transition S5E15.png Rarity's narration "because we didn't have much time" S5E15.png Rarity looking determined S5E15.png Rainbow searching through the drawers S5E15.png Rarity using magnifying glass S5E15.png Rarity looking at her reflection on magnifying glass S5E15.png Rarity searching for clues on the floor S5E15.png Rarity found something S5E15.png Envelope levitated S5E15.png Rarity sniffs the envelope S5E15.png Rarity levitates letter upside down S5E15.png A piece of Rainbow's mane S5E15.png Rarity Finds Rainbow Hair S5E15.png Rarity "These look like hairs from a rainbow mane!" S5E15.png Rainbow "That's not good" S5E15.png Close-up on Rarity's eyes S5E15.png Rarity's narration "and find the real culprit" S5E15.png Rainbow "What are you doing?" S5E15.png Rarity looks at mirror while Rainbow leaves room S5E15.png Investigation: The castle guards Rarity looking serious S5E15.png Rarity checks out the curtains S5E15.png Rarity looks at the velvet rope-holder S5E15.png RD "We don't have time to look at the décor!" S5E15.png Rainbow "unless we solve this thing!" S5E15.png Rainbow looking annoyed S5E15.png Rarity "like a charm on a bracelet!" S5E15.png Rarity "Here's what I'm thinking" S5E15.png Rarity "somepony had to bring Spitfire that letter" S5E15.png Rarity pointing S5E15.png The royal guards S5E15.png Royal guards about to be questioned S5E15.png Rarity wants to ask some questions S5E15.png Rarity "once we get some things cleared up" S5E15.png Rainbow impatient S5E15.png Rainbow questions one of the royal guards S5E15.png|CONFESS! Guard "like we were supposed to" S5E15.png Rainbow "A likely story" S5E15.png|So you were sayin' something about cake... Guard "no one went in or out" S5E15.png Guard "of that hallway" S5E15.png Guard thinking S5E15.png Guard "Except for you" S5E15.png Rainbow "What are you tryin' to say" S5E15.png Guard "two rooms in the northwest wing" S5E15.png Guard "yours and Spitfire's" S5E15.png Guard points at Rainbow Dash S5E15.png Rainbow making a serious face S5E15.png Rainbow Dash just thought of something S5E15.png Rainbow Dash shocked S5E15.png Rarity looks at Rainbow and the castle guards S5E15.png Rarity narrates calling Rainbow's tactics horrid S5E15.png A close-up of Rarity's eyes S5E15.png|Time for a more effective approach... Rainbow surprised by what she sees behind her S5E15.png Rarity the femme fatale on couch S5E15.png|Rarity's feminine charms never fails to squeeze out info! Rainbow sees Rarity trying to charm the castle guards S5E15.png Rarity charming one of the guards S5E15.png Rarity says "boring" while being close to the guard S5E15.png Guard "two hundred and ninety three times!" S5E15.png Rarity "being a castle guard can be thankless work" S5E15.png Rarity "I'm not saying you did" S5E15.png Rarity "but if you took a break" S5E15.png Rarity smiling at the guard S5E15.png Guard "We don't get a lot of recognition for what we do" S5E15.png Guard "Except for last night when somepony" S5E15.png Guard "when we ate that cake" S5E15.png Rarity pushes Rainbow; asks guard what kind of cake S5E15.png Guard "Cherry with a custard filling" S5E15.png Rarity "Was the frosting vanilla or chocolate?" S5E15.png Rarity looks at the other guard S5E15.png Rarity "decorated with buttercream rosettes?" S5E15.png Guard "It was" S5E15.png Rainbow irritated S5E15.png|"So have Shining send them a letter of reprimand, Rarity!" Rainbow "who cares how it was decorated?!" S5E15.png Rarity "narrates" "But I knew what I was doing" S5E15.png Rarity hears Rainbow Dash S5E15.png Rarity "Did I say that one out loud?" S5E15.png Rainbow thinks she's guilty at this point S5E15.png Rainbow voices her desire to participate in the aerial display S5E15.png Rainbow "What if I wrote that note when I was asleep?!" S5E15.png Rarity tells Rainbow to call down S5E15.png Rarity "There's only one bakery in Canterlot" S5E15.png The royal guards listen to Rarity S5E15.png Rarity "and that's" S5E15.png Investigation: Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop Rarity and Rainbow at the Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai "how can I help you?" S5E15.png|This is where Rarity wears her ponytail and dress. Rarity "you have the best chocolate cherry custard cake with buttercream frosting rosettes in town!" S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai levitates her cup S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai cleans up the cup S5E15.png The cakes of the Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop S5E15.png One cake gone S5E15.png Rarity "Who was the lucky pony?" S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai "I can't even say!" S5E15.png Rarity "Because it was somepony famous?" S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai "No" S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai "because it was hard to tell!" S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai thinks about it S5E15.png A mannequin wearing a hat, a scarf, and a coat S5E15.png A mannequin talking with Rainbow Dash's voice S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai "Well, kinda like yours" S5E15.png Rainbow a little surprised S5E15.png Rainbow Dash nervous S5E15.png Rarity says "dish" S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai "have I got a story for you!" S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai "threw a big fit when she accidentally" S5E15.png Rarity "That's terrible!" S5E15.png Rarity "What color was the scarf?" S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai describes the scarf's color as "White!" S5E15.png Cinnamon Chai changes her answer to "Maybe more an ivory..." S5E15.png Rarity "You don't say!" S5E15.png Rainbow "at a time like this!" S5E15.png Rarity wants Rainbow to trust her S5E15.png Rainbow points at Rarity S5E15.png Rainbow "than trying to help me!" S5E15.png Rainbow "I'm doomed!" S5E15.png Rarity "No, you're not!" S5E15.png Rarity walks away; Rainbow annoyed S5E15.png The culprit revealed Pony playing a trumpet S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash walking in the rain S5E15.png Ducks in a row... except for one duck S5E15.png A duck falls down S5E15.png Rainbow feeling unhappy S5E15.png Rarity looking at Rainbow feeling unhappy S5E15.png Misty Fly and Blaze returns S5E15.png Blaze "Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!" S5E15.png|That Soarin and his pies. Stormy "Where could she be?" S5E15.png Stormy Flare and Wind Rider hears the door S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash returns S5E15.png Lightning strikes; turns the screen black and white S5E15.png Rarity claims she found the culprit S5E15.png Soarin looks at Fleetfoot S5E15.png Misty and Blaze look at each other S5E15.png Rarity "Somepony sent Spitfire away and framed Rainbow Dash for it" S5E15.png|"Somepony sent Spitfire away and framed Rainbow Dash for it." Rarity "And that pony was none other than" S5E15.png|"And that pony was none other than..." Rarity points at Wind Rider S5E15.png|"WIND RIDER!" Wind Rider sits on a stool S5E15.png Lightning strikes again S5E15.png Rainbow Dash in shock S5E15.png Rainbow facehoofs at Rarity's accusation S5E15.png Rainbow "you would accuse Wind Rider of framing me!" S5E15.png|"Rarity, I can't believe you would accuse Wind Rider of framing me!" Rainbow "He's a living legend, for pony's sake!" S5E15.png|"He's a living legend, for pony's sake!" Rarity "All the evidence points to him!" S5E15.png|"All the evidence points to him!" Rainbow "What evidence could you possibly have" S5E15.png Rainbow points at cakes S5E15.png Rainbow in front of curtain S5E15.png Rainbow flips Rarity's hat off S5E15.png Rarity "Let me explain" S5E15.png Rarity "I never believed you would send Spitfire away" S5E15.png Wind Rider looks at Rainbow Dash S5E15.png Rarity levitates a piece of evidence from her pocket S5E15.png Rarity levitates a piece of Rainbow's mane S5E15.png A piece of Rainbow's mane being levitated S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare listening S5E15.png A piece of Rainbow's mane cut in a straight line S5E15.png Rarity "They were clearly cut with shears" S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png Rainbow sitting on a bed; Rarity levitates a letter S5E15.png Rarity sniffing an envelope S5E15.png Rarity looking determined at an envelope S5E15.png Rarity "Then, in the castle hallway" S5E15.png Rarity examining the velvet rope-holder S5E15.png Rarity looks down S5E15.png Rarity sees that one of the velvet rope-holders have fallen off S5E15.png Rarity thinking S5E15.png Rarity "Perhaps after they dropped off the fake letter" S5E15.png Wind Rider says that Juniper Phoenix is a very popular fragrance S5E15.png Wind Rider claims that anypony could've move those curtains S5E15.png Rarity "Precisely why I questioned the castle guards!" S5E15.png Castle guards guarding the door S5E15.png Another castle guard walking up to the door guards S5E15.png Guard brought cake S5E15.png Rarity moving sideways S5E15.png Rarity "by a girl pony with a raspy voice!" S5E15.png Pony preventing cake from being hit by another pony S5E15.png Two ponies running S5E15.png Scarf stained S5E15.png Wind Rider with a scarf tied in a tight Windsor knot S5E15.png Rarity pointing at Wind Rider S5E15.png Rarity about to loosen Wind Rider's scarf S5E15.png Wind Rider's scarf loosened S5E15.png Chocolate stain on Wind Rider's scarf S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Wind Rider denies the evidence S5E15.png Wind Rider "you don't believe a word of this, right?" S5E15.png Wind Rider hears Rarity S5E15.png|Oops, I said something I shouldn't have. Rarity "of framing Rainbow Dash as you are" S5E15.png Rarity "of ruining that ivory scarf!" S5E15.png Wind Rider "Fine!" S5E15.png Wind Rider "You caught me!" S5E15.png RD "But why, Wind Rider?" S5E15.png RD "because I took the last broccoli at the dinner" S5E15.png Wind Rider confused S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png|"No." Rarity "you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!" S5E15.png|"It was because he was afraid that you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record." Rarity, Rainbow, Wind Rider, Spitfire, and Misty together S5E15.png|''I heard him when Spitfire said you were close to breaking his record. He said, and I quote...'' Rarity narrates quoting Wind Rider's "Heh-heh" S5E15.png|''"Heh-heh."'' Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png|"That's the polite but disingenuous laugh you make when you want to seem happy but really you're not." Wind Rider "my record could be preserved" S5E15.png|"I thought if I could get Rainbow Dash kicked out of the Wonderbolts forever, my record could be preserved." Rainbow Dash "that is so not cool" S5E15.png|"Really? That is so not cool." RD "And I thought you were the coolest Wonderbolt ever" S5E15.png|"And I thought you were the coolest Wonderbolt ever...until now." Wind Rider "to protect my record!" S5E15.png|"I did what I had to do to protect my record! Sometimes you gotta play dirty to be the best!" Rainbow "That's not what being a Wonderbolt is about" S5E15.png|"That's not what being a Wonderbolt is all about." Wind Rider hears Soarin S5E15.png|"She's right!" Soarin "Wonderbolts look out for each other!" S5E15.png|"Wonderbolts look out for each other!" Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png|"Which reminds me, where is Spitfire?" Wind Rider "is the ice iris in the Crystal Mountains" S5E15.png Rainbow "Ice irises are almost impossible to find in spring!" S5E15.png Soarin "to make it there and back" S5E15.png Soarin 'we need you to fly in Spitfire's place!' S5E15.png Rainbow "we need you to fly in Spitfire's place!" S5E15.png Rainbow "I'm gonna get her!" S5E15.png Soarin "But you'll never make it in time!" S5E15.png Rainbow flies out to find Spitfire S5E15.png Spitfire returns / Wind Rider gets his comeuppance Ponies waiting S5E15.png Blaze "Rainbow Dash is still gone!" S5E15.png|"Rainbow Dash is still gone!" Rarity "Oh, don't panic" S5E15.png|"Oh, don't panic." Rarity "she'll come through" S5E15.png|"If I know Rainbow Dash, she'll come through." Rarity smug smile S5E15.png Rarity and Wind Rider hears the door S5E15.png Rainbow and Spitfire returns S5E15.png Soarin "Spitfire, you're back!" S5E15.png|"Spitfire, you're back! I can't believe you made it!" Spitfire "I wouldn't have" S5E15.png|"I wouldn't have, if Rainbow hadn't found me so fast! Gave me enough time to fly back!" Rainbow blushes; Rarity looks at Wind Rider with a smug smile S5E15.png RD "I couldn't have done it without you" S5E15.png|"Rare, I couldn't have done it without you." Rainbow apologizes to Rarity S5E15.png|"And I'm sorry I doubted you." RD "why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" S5E15.png|"But why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" Rarity "I didn't want to get your hopes up" S5E15.png|"Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure, and I couldn't be sure until I saw that chocolate stain." Rainbow thanks Rarity for believing her S5E15.png|"Thank you for believing in me." RD "even when I was doubting you" S5E15.png|"Even when I was doubting you. I'm some friend, huh?" Rarity "you're quite a good friend" S5E15.png|"Actually, you're quite a good friend. You went to get Spitfire, even though it meant you couldn't fly today." Soarin and Stormy Flare looking at Spitfire S5E15.png RD "I'll get my chance" S5E15.png|"I'll get my chance one day..." Spitfire "Or today" S5E15.png|"Or today." Spitfire points at Wind Rider S5E15.png|"How'd you like Wind Rider's spot in the show?" Wind Rider "w-w-what?" S5E15.png|"Uh, w-w-what? Y-You can't do this to me!" Wind Rider "I'm one of the greatest Wonderbolts there ever was!" S5E15.png|"I'm one of the greatest Wonderbolts there ever was!" Spitfire "Not anymore" S5E15.png|"Not anymore." Wind Rider dishonorably discharged from the Wonderbolts S5E15.png|"...strip you of your Wonderbolt status!" Wind Rider does not look happy S5E15.png Fleetfoot with Wind Rider S5E15.png|"Now scram, Wind Collider!" Soarin asks Rainbow if she wants to fly with them S5E15.png|"So, would you like to fly with us?" Rainbow "Would I?!" S5E15.png|"Would I?!" Rainbow "Woo-hoo!" S5E15.png|"Woo-hoo!" Rainbow does her little dance again S5E15.png Rainbow continues to dance S5E15.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Rarity watches Rainbow dancing S5E15.png Rainbow Dash hears Soarin S5E15.png Rainbow blushing and smiling S5E15.png Soarin, Rarity, and Rainbow leaving S5E15.png Epilogue The Wonderbolts flying as the screen is black-and-white S5E15.png|''So my friend got her moment in the sun.'' Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png|''Or the center of an aerial flower, as the case may be.'' (There should really be a colored version of this.) Rainbow flying through the center of an aerial flower S5E15.png Close-up of Rarity's eyes as she watches the aerial display S5E15.png|''And as for me? I got a chance to show off my'' Femme Mystique Chic collection! Rarity hears Stormy Flare S5E15.png|Stormy Flare: "That's nice, dear." Rarity "did I say that out loud?" S5E15.png|"Did I say that out loud?"